Smells like Teen Spirit
by Kisuke17Night
Summary: Sam, Dean, and Cas work Beacon Hill but find more than they bargained for is involved with the small town. Werewolves, Kamina and Stiles oh my! Is all the three will be thinking once they are finished. If they ever are done...
1. Losing my Religion

_New story. I'm hoping this helps inspire me to work more on my other ones. Oh and if you think I own any of these fictional characters you need to watch more TV._

**Every whisper  
Of every waking hour  
I'm choosing my confessions  
Trying to keep an eye on you  
Like a hurt, lost and blinded fool, fool  
Oh no, I've said too much  
I've said enough – Losing my Religion *R.E.M.**

Dean was going through the paper while drinking his coffee. Sam was sitting across from him in the hotel room looking things up online. They had just finished a case and Dean was itching for another. Ever since he had busted out of Purgatory Dean had to be working a case. If he wasn't killing something or hunting something to kill he felt like he was sinking. Like the world would change and all of a sudden he would be right back in Purgatory.

Sometimes he wondered if that's why Sam didn't complain about it. If Sam on some brotherly level knew it was driving Dean a little crazy to sit still and attempt to be normal.

"Hey check this out."

Sam blurted out. Breaking Dean from any melancholy thoughts that had crept up on him.

"What?"

He asked as he folded the paper.

"Seems like in the last few months there have been a lot of bizarre deaths in this town Beacon Hill, California."

"Bizarre like how?"

Dean asked.

"Well the first one was a woman named Laura Hale. Someone found half of her body, and the police later found the other half from the help of two minors."

"Wait she was split in half?"

Dean questioned and Sam laughed humorlessly.

"Yeah. And the kicker is the other half of her body was found buried on the property of her childhood home that had been burned down five years before."

Sam paused for dramatic effect and Dean snorted.

"Turns out that only Pete Hale survived the fire his niece and nephew Laura and Derek Hale had been at school when the fire happened."

Dean ran a hand through his hair.

"And? There has to be more than a chick torn in half."

Sam nodded.

"Yeah. Derek Hale was first charged with the killings and attacks on people until evidence showed that it was definitely some kind of animal killing them. That being the spree of animal attacks, that stopped when a Kate Argent was found dead at the burned down Hale house."

He made a grossed out face as he read on.

"Apparently she had her trachea ripped out by some kind of animal. Then she was found guilty of the Hale massacre and everything was quiet in Beacon Hills for a while."

Dean drank the last of his coffee and took the laptop out of Sam's hands.

"It says here more killings started when Cameron Lahey died. His son Isaac Lahey was the prime suspect in his murder after evidence of severe abuse was found. Dick."

Dean mumbled the last word with a sneer.

"Probably deserved it. Say's the kid broke out of jail and went missing until they cleared him of all suspicion after not having substantial evidence against him. What retards."

"There were a bunch of attacks where people were paralyzed and a few deaths but they could never make a connection or pin someone for it. Well Sammy sounds like a case to me."

Sam smiled with pride.

"Yea I thought you would say that."

Dean slapped the laptop closed as he stretched out of his seat. Then his phone rang in his pocket. Mid-stretch Dean answered it without reading who it was. Only two people had his new cell number since busting out of Purgatory, Sam and Cas.

"Bisbee, Arizona, room 120 at the Extended Stay Inn."

There was a barely there rustle of what Dean has decided must be Cas's wings and then the usual Castiel Angel of the Lord greeting.

"Hello Dean."

A pause as he stared at the Hunter.

"Sam."

The Angel greeted and Sam nodded in his direction as greeting.

"Hey ya Cas."

Dean walked past the Angel to his bed and began throwing his things back into his bag.

"Are you working on another case?"

Castiel asked Sam as he took Dean's seat at the table.

"Yup. We're headed to Beacon Hills California this time."

"You hanging around or just stopping in?"

Dean threw over his shoulder as he moved on to throwing Sam's stuff into bags.

"I have just finished growing ten percent of the destroyed rain forest in south America. There is nothing urgent that needs my attention at the moment."

"Cool."

Dean was checking weapons and ammo while Sam finished eating and watched him with a look of amusement on his face.

"Dean's excited to be working a new case."

Cas stated to Sam who laughed and nodded.

"I don't think anything can stop him now."

"Hurry up and finish eating Sammy if we hit the road now we can be there in no time."

Sam sighed and went to help his brother. Castiel simply watched his human friends move about the hotel room. He would often stop by and spend a week or so with the brothers before going off to do something else. He would walk the land, heal good people, grow things, or just sit somewhere and watch the world go by. Eventually he would miss the Winchesters and come back. Cas would tell the brothers of his time away from them and they would do the same and then it was as if none of them had ever been apart. It often made Castiel wonder if this was what it was like to be in a family.

"Hey Cas!"

The Angel looked up to see Sam leave the hotel room while Dean waited at the door. Looking at Cas with a questioning gaze.

"You coming with us or you gonna meet us there?"

Castiel thought about it seriously for a moment then stood up to join Dean.

"I think I shall accompany you in the car this time."

As he passed Dean out of the room the Hunter noticed the tiny smile on the Angel's face before he flew to the car and beat Sam to the passenger seat.

"Awe man! Castiel that is cheating and you know it."

The man whined as Cas chose to ignore him and look out the windshield instead. Dean was still laughing at the two when he climbed into the car and set out. The drive only took them two days. After twelve hours of driving straight Dean switched with Sam and slept in the back seat. It was the best sleep he had gotten in weeks. On the road, listening to Sam and Cas talk about South America, with music turned down just low enough for them to talk normally over. It was nice. And sleep came easily.

"Dean. Dean wake up."

The Hunter opened his eyes to see Cas looking over the back of the passenger seat at him.

"We have arrived."

Dean sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he looked around. It was probably midday and the car was stopped at a hotel.

"Sam?"

He asked as he looked around for his brother.

"Sam is acquiring your rooms at this town's only inn. I was told to wake you so you could go eat with Sam when he returns."

Rubbing his rumbling stomach Dean blinked still tired from the ride.

"Food sounds awesome right now."

Dean got out of the Impala and stretched till everything snapped and popped. Castiel simply watched as they waited for Sam to get back. Dean never saw the need to fill the silence with Cas, unlike Sam Dean didn't have a million and one questions for the walking encyclopedia that was Castiel Angel of the Lord. Just like he could sit with Sam and not say a word the whole time without being uncomfortable. It was just how Dean was with the two of them. Though it was different in a way. Where Dean was protective over Sam he felt safer knowing he didn't have to look over his shoulder to make sure Cas was okay. Even though Dean wouldn't have anyone else have his back like Sammy, Cas just made it easier for him to focus on what he had to do and not worry.

"Well I got us two rooms."

Sam announced as he walked up to them.

"Why two?"

Dean asked with a yawn.

"They only had two separate rooms with queen or singles so I got two rooms both with a queen."

Sam tossed Dean one of the key sets as he pocketed his own.

"Bummer. I guess my room will be headquarters this time."

When they would end up with separate rooms Sam and Dean tended to pick one of the two and use it as main base. Last time they had used Sam's so it was Dean's turn.

"Yeah. Come on I saw a dinner not too far from here we can walk."

"Sounds good I need to stretch out anyway."

The three of them trekked to the old style diner and sat down in a booth. Sam across from Dean and Castiel. If he was forced to choose Cas would pick Dean over Sam unless it was to save Sam's life instead of Dean's since it would be what the other Hunter wanted. Dean and Sam were quick to order their meals and began talking once the waitress was outta ear shot.

"So how should we go into this one?"

Dean asked. Sam always had a plan or two for them when they hit a case.

"I think we should look into this Isaac Lahey kid first."

Dean nodded in agreement.

"My thinking exactly."

Sam smiled.

"I figured one of us could get in with the school and keep an eye on him."

"I could."

Cas added in. Sam shook his head.

"That's not a great idea Cas. Leave the people skills to Sam he's got them down pat."

Cas tilted his head in confusion but made no attempt to argue.

"I'm going to go work at that auto shop where one of the paralyzed victims died."

Dean added in.

"I already sent them my resume and got a reply."

As the food arrived Cas turned to look at Dean.

"You will be working a real job?"

He asked doubt obvious in his voice.

"Yes Castiel I will be. Got a problem with that?"

Dean asked a bit harshly. But it was Cas and he could rarely tell when the man was being anything other than friendly with him.

"I have no problems with you working it is just something I see you do often."

Dean snorted.

"Get used to it."

None of them knew their plans were being listened to by hyper sensitive ears from across the diner. And none of them saw the flash of golden eyes as the threat was exposed to the ease dropper.

_So it turns out Isaac's dad has no real name and I just used his older brothers name. plus I know there was only Supernatural in this first chapter but there will be more later on. For now I need to get some shut eye._


	2. Seven Devils

_Chapter 2 here we go!_

**Holy water cannot help you now  
See I've come to burn your kingdom down  
And no rivers and no lakes can put the fire out  
I'm gonna raise the stakes,  
I'm gonna smoke you out – Seven Devils* Florence + The Machine**

Isaac slid into the black Camaro. Scott and Stiles were already in the backseat arguing with Derek as usual.

"No way! There is no freaking way I'm stealing one of my dad's guns!"

Stiles yelled franticly from behind Isaac.

"The only other place I can think to get weapons from are the Argents!"

Derek shot back. Isaac didn't have to see Stiles face to know he had a fish outta water look on it.

"I can just ask Allison to give us some for him."

Scott butted in before either of the others could start again. Seeing this as the opportune moment Isaac sighed deeply, effectively gaining the attention of everyone in the small vehicle.

"I think I have to quit my job."

Derek ran a red light after slamming on the accelerator so hard.

"Why?!"

He hissed to the teen.

"I overheard some people say they were going to be looking in to me."

"Whoa."

Scott commented from the backseat.

"Did you get a good look at them?"

Stiles asked nearly jumping into the front seat in the process.

"Yeah."

The sideways glare from Derek made Isaac quickly rattle off what he saw.

"Three men, all older than Derek from what I could tell. Um none of them were under six feet tall, one had on a flannel shirt and jeans, he was the tallest, the other had a leather jacket, jeans, and boots on, and the guy sitting next to him was wearing a trench coat and suit. They were weird for sure."

"Probably hunters."

Derek grunted out.

"Did you notice anything else about them?"

He urged the teen.

"I don't know they looked like dudes! Dark hair, all different lengths, the one with the leather jacket had green eyes, the one with the trench had blue and the taller one had brown eyes. I avoided them!"

Isaac insisted when Derek gave him a disappointed look. Slamming on the breaks Derek put the car in park and climbed out. Before any of the teens had noticed they were at the burned down Hale house. Derek, Isaac and Peter had been doing random work to the shell of a place they called home but not enough to call it livable. At least to Stiles and Scott who wondered how Isaac could possibly choose that kind of place to live.

"Well at least they didn't spot you."

Scott comforted the other teen as he patted his shoulder. Isaac flinched and then shrugged the hand off.

"Yeah."

He mumbled as he followed Derek into the house. The friends walked into the burnt house after Derek and Isaac. Like usual Peter was perched on the stairs waiting for their return.

Since the Alpha Pack left their mark on the front door of the Hale house Derek has been training Scott and Isaac. Jackson refused to do anything with them because he was a jerk as Stiles put it. And Boyd and Eric were gone. Now Derek was even considering giving Stiles some kind of weapons training since he insisted on being part of all the packs problems. The kid had proven himself useful on more than one occasion since Scott had gotten bit by Peter. So Derek figured he should at least know how to defend himself from anything that comes at them. Besides it wasn't that unheard of for there to be humans in a Pack.

"Hello boys."

Peter greeted them as they walked in. Derek and Scott ignored him while Isaac only gave him a slight nod of acknowledgement.

"Hello head case."

Stiles greeted back with a fake grin, following the Wolves into the living room. Peter was chuckling to himself as he watched them go.

"So there are more Hunters in town how bad can it be?"

Scott asked the room. Derek snorted while Isaac collapsed onto the only sofa in the room, and Stiles leaned against a wall he feared could give out on him at any time.

"That bad huh?"

Scott sounded like the kicked puppy he resembled when Peter joined them in the room.

"Hunters?"

He asked Derek who's lip curled in anger a bit.

"Yes. Three new ones from what Isaac says. As if the Argents aren't enough of a pain."

"Hey!"

Scott shouted out. He was always ready to defend Allison but the red eyed glare he received from Derek kept him from continuing verbally. Instead he silently seethed, never backing down completely when it came to Derek and orders.

"I don't see what to big deal is. So we lie low for a while."

Stiles pitched in.

"It's not like any of you are out of control and killing everything that walks."

A directed look of disgust was pointed at Peter.

"Well not right now that any of us know of."

He finished. Peter flashed him a toothy grin that was all threat and no nice.

"Does this mean I have to go back to the boy's home I was placed in?"

Isaac sat up suddenly as he asked the question.

"No."

Derek and Scott both stated with slight anger. Derek's nostrils flared as he took a deep breath.

"You don't have to go back to that place ever. If these Hunters want to look into us so be it. When they can't find anything other than a teen who escaped the system they'll walk away from Beacon Hill's for a while. Probably check in every now and then or if a body pops up but they won't do anything if none of us do."

Peter crossed his arms and nodded his head sagely.

"Yes. All good points if Chris Argent wasn't in town and more Hunters connected to Argent weren't on their way."

All heads whipped around to look at the older Wolf in shock.

"How?"

Stiles started to ask but Peter beat him to it.

"Did I know? Oh I've been listening real good to those silvers and turns out some of Gerard's people aren't too happy with his passing."

Peter met Derek's eyes.

"More Hunter's and the Alpha's breathing down our necks makes this a tough situation."

"We're not killing the Hunters just so you can sleep at night uncle."

Derek growled out between pointed clenched teeth. Peter put his hands up in mock surrender.

"Fine we do things your way oh mighty Alpha."

His eyes narrowed as he dropped his arms.

"But when one of your precious teens here takes one for the team I'll be there to tell you I told you so, and to deliver the first blow on the other team."

Peter walked away from them before someone could say anything. Not that any of the teens would have since it was Peter, and Derek was never one for words.

The Alpha stalked over to the sofa where Isaac was still sitting and plopped himself down next to the teen.

"We go about our lives without changing too much. From now on you come to training on foot and look out for being followed."

Derek said to Isaac and Scott. Then looked to Scott.

"Make sure you don't draw any attention to yourself."

His eyes traveled to Isaac as he continued.

"Both of you will have to play carefully, hell play badly at games and don't make any insane Wolfed out shots."

Isaac nodded and Scott didn't disagree so Derek counted that as an understanding. He then turned to Stiles.

"Delete everything on your computer or encrypt it. All of the books you have bring them here and anything you have written down keep on you or destroy now."

Stiles pushed himself off the wall.

"Awe man do you have any idea how long that's going to take. I have like so much."

He whined.

"Scott mind helping me get all the books here?"

Scott shook his head.

"Nah lets go. I don't mind a break from training."

"Sweet."

Stiles added as they moved to leave.

"Hey I'll help too!"

Isaac called out to them. The two teens stopped and waited.

"No."

Derek cut in.

"What? Why?"

Stiles insisted.

"I need Isaac and Scott to be seen as little together as possible."

Isaac fell back onto the sofa with a look of disappointment.

"Hey I'll bring you the spare laptop I have. That way we can video chat and stuff when we can."

Stiles offered. Isaac smiled and nodded.

"Alright then let's go!"

Stiles jumped as he turned and left the house with Scott. His Jeep was parked in front of the Hale house already. He had stopped by after school to get some books from Derek and ended up going with the Alpha to get Scott and Isaac after work for training. The spazzing teen had offered to take the Jeep instead of the crowded Camaro but Derek had refused.

"Now about those guns?"

Scott started off as they closed the front door behind them.

"No. Just no. I'm not going to carry a gun."

Stiles countered as they climbed into the Jeep and headed off.

"Come on." Scott pleaded. "It doesn't have to be guns. You can use arrows like Allison and her dad."

The hyper teen snorted.

"Yeah that would work out real well for me. Do you know how much patience is needed to learn archery?"

He asked incredulously.

"Um no. Do you?"

Scott countered confused.

"Yes! I mean it can't be easier than learning how to use a gun."

"You know how to use a gun?"

Scott's eyes narrowed as he listened intently to Stiles heartbeat.

"Uh maybe."

The blimp in his heartbeat made Scott's eyes widen.

"You so do dude!"

Stiles avoided looking at the teen Wolf.

"Yeah right like I could even shoot a gun."

He tried sarcastically. Scott just shook his head.

"I bet your dad taught you a long time ago and you never even told me."

He crossed his arms and sat back in his seat. Stiles knew he wasn't going to get out of this one.

"Okay so he might have taught me a few years ago. But I'm the son of a Sheriff you really think he would have left me ignorant when it came to weapons?"

Scott nodded his head.

"Well yeah. I figured you would shoot one of us by accident if we tried to teach you."

He answered truthfully.

"I did take out our neighbors flower pots when he was teaching me."

Stiles admitted quietly. Then smacked the steering wheel in front of him suddenly making Scott jump a little.

"Damn! Why didn't I think of that before?!"

He questioned out loud. Scott shook his head and shrugged even though he was sure the question wasn't directed at him.

"What?"

He asked.

"I could have shot Derek and gotten away with it."

Stiles stated seriously as he turned to look at Scott. The other teen paused, thought for a second and then the two of them busted out laughing as they pulled up to Stiles house.

_End of Chapter 2! Yay! Thanks to anyone who reviewed I love them lots, oh and I hope you continue to review as the story goes on._


	3. Who Are you Really

_Chapter 3! This seems to be moving along nicely now if only I could figure out where I was going with it._

**Who, who are you really?  
And where are you going?  
I've got nothing left to prove  
Cause I've got nothing left to lose  
See me there waiting for you  
Who, who are you? – Who Are You Really?* Mikky Ekko**

Isaac was throwing a baseball into the air as he laid on his back in the room he called his own. It was upstairs like Derek's but on the opposite side of the stairs. Derek's room was to the right while Isaac had chosen one to the left. Isaac would be the first to admit their burned down residence was anything but nice or homey. In fact the place freaked him out more than the run down train station. But it was better than living with his dad though.

With is dad he was always having to keep quiet, make himself invisible, and unnoticeable. Anything could trip his dad into a mood. A messy room, which counted as a shirt on the floor or miss placed shoe, bad grades, anything under 100, even if the food he cooked didn't taste good enough for his dad. It was scary walking on pins and needles all the time.

In the boys home the state had sent him to was just as bad. It was practically juvie and if Isaac wanted to go to jail he would have told the cops he killed his dad. Plus it was hard to stay calm and in control of himself when everyone was treating him just like his dad. There had even been a near shift on the second night. Isaac told Derek about it of course, and the Alpha insisted he leave and live with him. For safety and to keep the whole Werewolf thing a secret.

"Isaac?"

The teen had heard Derek coming when the Alpha opened his own door down the hall.

"Yeah?"

He asked back.

"You gotta work this afternoon?"

Isaac didn't pause in what he was doing as he spoke to Derek and Derek didn't care either anyway. Had Isaac been talking to his father he would have already stormed into the room and beat him senseless only to drag him down to the freezer. He knew because it had happened way more than once.

"I go in at noon and get off at eight."

"I'll drop you off."

He commented smoothly.

"Thanks."

Isaac sat up and let the baseball land on his bed behind him.

"From now on though it'd be better if you walked to work after school when you have a shift."

Derek got a thoughtful look on his face as Isaac nodded his head in understanding.

"Or I could get you a car."

Isaac laughed.

"Dude I think if I suddenly got a pair of wheels I'd have more than new Hunters asking questions."

The older Wolf just shrugged.

"A new bike then."

Isaac shook his head.

"Sure I can deal with a new bike. Seeing as how Jackson wrecked mine."

Derek glanced at his wrist where his watched was.

"It's nearly twelve."

"Let me get some shoes on and we can go. Meet you downstairs in two?"

Derek was already walking out of his room as he said it.

Car rides with Derek consisted of Isaac sitting in the passenger seat one ear bud in and silently watching the town go by outside his window. They never really talked while driving and Isaac liked it that way. Derek never asked him how he felt, or if he was okay, he never dug into his personal feelings or life outside of Pack business. Most of the time, other times Derek surprised Isaac with how human he could act.

As they pulled up to the diner Isaac got ready to get out of the car but Derek passed the front door where he usually dropped Isaac off at and parked instead.

"What are you doing?"

Isaac asked. He didn't like surprises or changes in routines it made him uneasy. Panic was eminent as he sat there trapped in a car and he had no idea what was happening. Then Derek turned the car off and turned to the teen.

"Be careful."

Was all Derek said. It was rare for Derek to show concern but Isaac could feel it coming off of the older Wolf in waves. Isaac nodded.

"I'm good. It's not like these Hunters are going to shoot me in front of everyone in there."

Derek continued to stare at the teen like he was being a teenager.

"Yeah, yeah I know this is serious. But I'll be fine."

Isaac let his eyes flash amber before he turned to let himself out of the car and was gone. Derek shook his head. He wasn't used to being worried about someone. After the fire Derek and Laura were never very far apart. He never had to worry about Laura, she was strong, and amazing, and his Alpha. She was his big sister and Derek figured she worried enough for both of them. But now he was the Alpha and he had a few people to worry about now. He had made Isaac, Erica, and Boyd Werewolves, had given them the bite. Even though Erica and Boyd had ran off he still worried about them, and now that Scott had finally joined the Pack, bringing Stiles along with him he had two more to look out for.

They were his Pack now, his brothers.

Once upon a time Derek had told Scott they were brothers, after he had first been bitten. Now that they were a Pack that only rang truer. Scott, Isaac, even Peter, and oddly enough Stiles Derek would do anything to keep them safe. And he figured that's what Laura used to think about him. He often wondered if she would have been stronger if he hadn't been the only one left in her Pack. If it had been a stronger Wolf, or more than just himself. She always seemed to know when those doubts hit him and would punch him in the arm insult him somehow and laugh.

Derek smiled to himself as Laura's laugh echoed in his memory, driving away from his Beta and wishing him well while he was away. It was all he could do at this point. Until they knew how dangerous the Hunters were and what they were like there wasn't much he could do.

"Dean! Dean I'm leaving for my interview at the school."

Sam yelled to his brother from the other end of his hotel door. It was five till noon and Dean was either dead or still asleep. Cas had informed Sam of the drinking Dean planned to do and invited the other Winchester to join them while doing research but Sam knew what drinking with Cas lead to. Hangovers. No one could keep up with Cas, he was a freaking Angel of the Lord. He had to drink a whole liquor store to even get buzzed. But Dean loved trying to make Sam out drink the Angel and he figured when he wasn't around Dean tried that feat himself.

"Stop beating on the door like a bitch."

Dean groaned as he opened the door a crack to complain to the younger Hunter.

"So who won?"

Sam asked with the worlds biggest grin.

"Stupid Angels and having a tolerance of steel."

He mumbled as he opened the door further to lean there.

"Yeah Cas said you two were drinking I figured I'd let you suffer that one alone."

Dean nodded.

"Man I should not have drank that much last night."

He rubbed his face to try and regain some of himself then shook his head.

"So you going to talk to the school or what?"

Dean asked as he noticed Sam in one of the suits they saved for FBI work.

"I didn't think they would want to do it on a Saturday but seems that's how it worked out. I'll let you know when I get out."

Sam slapped his hand down on Dean's shoulder.

"Till then man eat something, sober up, and look into this Hale family, or Derek Hale. He seems to be the key player in all of this."

"Whatever I'll see."

Dean grumbled as he waved his brother off.

"Now go get a job Sammy."

Sam laughed as Dean closed the door to his hotel room.

Cas must have beamed himself away sometime after Dean passed out while drinking. The Angel tended to get bored when the brothers slept and ditched them. Or worse he would stay around and just sit there like a creepy assed Angel. That happened a lot more after the Purgatory escape. When they had been on the other side Cas would keep watch while Benny and Dean slept. Back then it was comforting to know an Angel was literally watching over him to keep the monsters away. Now he was hoping Cas would realize they weren't in any serious danger anymore and grow out of the habit. Dean smiled to himself as he noticed the lack of Angel and figured maybe he had finally done just that.

The light sound of wings flapping drew his attention and he looked over his shoulder. Sure enough there Cas was standing just a little too close as usual. At first Dean had tried, and no one can say he didn't to inform the Angel of personal space but eventually gave up on the hopeless cause.

"Hello Dean."

"Cas man not so loud."

Dean mumbled as he rubbed his throbbing head. Cas moved to stand next to him and Dean was too hung over to notice the hand reaching for his forehead. The next thing he knew two fingers were pressed to his temple and the hangover was gone. The sigh of relief he let out was involuntary but the slight smile on Cas' lips wasn't.

"I did not wish you to be suffering while doing research."

Dean nodded.

"Thanks." He started then thought for a second. "Dude I could have used that as an excuse not to do research while Sammy was gone."

He groaned and the hard look he received from Cas made his nearly laugh.

"Sam would be disappointed and upset if you did such a thing Dean."

"Well you ruined my chances of getting away with it anyway Cas."

"You're welcome."

Cas replied in his usual oblivious way. Dean shook his head and moved around the hotel to get clothes and his stuff.

"So where'd you go off to?"

He asked curiously as Cas merely stood where he had been looking off into space.

"I was here until the sun was about to rise and then I went to a high cliff to watch it."

There was a whimsical smile on the Angels face and Dean couldn't really find it in himself to tell the Angel he wasn't supposed to stay around while he slept.

"Sounds nice."

Dean simply commented as he headed to the bathroom.

"It was. Very nice indeed."

"I'm glad. So I'm gonna jump in the shower and then head over to that diner to get some food and maybe WiFi."

Cas sat down on the edge of Dean's bed and turned on the TV.

"I shall wait here for you."

The Hunter nodded and 30 minutes later he was dress, hair and teeth brushed and looking around for his shoes.

"I know they're here somewhere."

He mumbled as he looked under the bed, in the bathroom, and then checked the bed again.

"Dean you left them under the table."

Cas pointed out not once taking his eyes off of the cartoons he had managed to find on the TV.

"Ah!"

Dean exclaimed as he spotted them instantly right where Cas said they would be. Under the table where he had been drinking with Cas the night before. Once he had on his worn out boots he stood up and turned the TV off.

"Come on feather head I ain't gonna sit there alone."

Cas said nothing as he stood up and followed Dean to the diner practically across the street from the hotel. Since Sam took the Impala to his interview and Dean had no idea where to find a library here anyway he figured sitting in a booth against the back wall would be a good enough place to look up stuff for Sam.

And that's just what he did.


	4. Never Look Back

_Chapter 4 my fans hope you like it!_

**Got a mouth full of words,  
But nothing to say  
If you could've seen  
How I looked yesterday  
A hopeless disaster  
But I'm getting better  
At being faster – Never Look Back* The Nearly Dead**

Isaac knew he wasn't getting to go to work by himself so soon after finding out Hunters were in town. So it really wasn't a surprise that 30 minutes after he got there Scott, Stiles, and Allison all showed up.

"What are you doing here?"

Isaac asked under his breath knowing Scott would hear him. Scott looked right at him in a way that said more than he needed to. They were there because they were worried and Isaac didn't know how to deal with things like that. So he looked away from his Pack and went back to collecting the plates off of the booth he was clearing. Then moved over to his friends. It was just Isaac's luck that the only other sever that day would call in and leave him alone for eight hours. Meaning he had to wait, serve, and clear off all the tables. It was a pain.

"What do you want?"

He asked the three. Not even pretending to be in a good mood.

"Touchy. And here we came to make sure you were okay."

Stiles said as he pretended to be offended.

"I want a basket of fries and a coke."

Allison smiled up at Isaac and he wrote it down before looking to the other two for an answer as well.

"A double with everything."

Scott and Stiles said at the same time after looking down at the menu. Allison laughed at them as Isaac simply smiled as he walked off. The smile was still on his face when he was about to pass the door and it opened again.

"Have a seat and I'll be right over to take your order."

Isaac said as the two men walked in. That's when he recognized them. It was the Hunters from the night before. The one in the leather jacket smiled to him and nodded once, while the other guy didn't even glance at him as he walked by. Truthfully Isaac was frozen in place. Fear stricken and seriously about to throw up. He hadn't thought they would come back so soon. And when he was the only one working the floor he didn't know how he was supposed to talk to them knowing what he did.

"Isaac!"

Was the harsh whisper that reached his ears from Scott.

"Chill out. We're here if they try anything just bolt."

Stiles add. Taking a deep breath Isaac collected himself and was moving once more. He handed the order for the other three off at the counter and walked slowly over to the Hunters. They had a laptop out and didn't seem to be in any kind of rush. The one in the leather jacket, that Isaac couldn't help but compare to the one Derek wore, looked up at him as he approached them. Isaac saw the recognition clearly behind his eyes as he finally really looked at the teen and he felt his stomach drop. He smiled as he stood there.

"What can I get you to drink?"

He asked politely. Using the same voice he did when his dad was in a good mood and he didn't want to ruin it. That's how he would treat these two. They were a ticking time bomb to him, a constant unknown danger that could go off at any second.

Cas looked up at the teen they were currently investigating and answered him.

"I require nothing."

The one in the trench coat stated in a monotone voice as he looked right into his eyes. Isaac smiled and pretended it didn't creep him out.

"Cas if you don't want anything than don't say anything."

Dean grumbled to him. Castiel looked at Dean with owlish confused eyes.

"But he asked us Dean I had to reply."

Dean sighed and counted this as one of those things he didn't want to deal with.

"I'll have a coke, and this bacon cheese burger with fries."

Isaac jotted it all down and smiled to Dean and Cas before walking away. Keeping his ears on them as he left.

"Dean I had not known you were aware Isaac Lahey worked here."

"Yeah well I didn't know so this is just as much as a surprise to me."

Scott had been listening as well and tried not to stare at the two men sitting across the room from them. Allison and Stiles weren't being as discreet.

"That them?"

Allison asked. It was a good thing the one facing them was looking down at the laptop and not up.

"Yeah from the fear I smelled coming off of Isaac and the fact that their dressed exactly like he described yesterday."

Stiles turned around in his seat to see them and stared openly at the two of them. Scott was watching Isaac who looked about ready to run out of there any second now. That's pretty much what Isaac was considering doing at this point. Because now he had to go back to the table of Hunters who would more than likely kill him once, or if they figured out he was a Werewolf.

_I'm not a Werewolf, I'm not a Werewolf, I'm not a Werewolf…._and over and over again he repeated those words to himself in his head. The kitchen spit out his friends food and he quickly grabbed it and walked over to the other three. As he placed the food on the table he could literally feel their concerned looks.

"Isaac are you sure you're okay?"

Allison asked. Isaac glared at her. It was a defense mechanism, his anger stopped him from being hurt, his anger made him a Wolf. _No can't get angry! _He thought desperately as he took a calming breath and nodded.

"Yeah, yeah I'm good. I'm just flipping out a little since I know they know who I am now."

Isaac walked away from them and started mindlessly wiping tables down, sweeping the floor, and checking the chairs and benches for tears that needed repairing again and taking note of it. Then the food was ready and his heart sank even more.

The only customers in the diner were the Hunters and part of the Pack that had shown up.

This was one of those rare moments he wished Derek was around to intimidate people and make them just go away. Sure he was pretty good at doing things like that too but Derek just made it all look so easy when he did. As if he didn't have to think about what he was going to say or do he just acted. Though he would never admit it Derek was kind of cool at times.

It was thoughts like these that Isaac let run though his head as he took the food over to the Hunters. False smile in place and even remembered to ask them if there was anything else they needed. When he got a clear no on it he walked away. Trying to not scurry off like the freaked out dog he felt like at this point.

"I believe we make the child nervous."

Cas stated bluntly as Dean started eating. The Hunter quirked an eyebrow at the Angel as a silent request to elaborate.

"He seems to be avoiding us."

Dean looked over his shoulder to where the curly haired teen was talking to some teenagers around his age. He noticed Isaac's eyes shifting from their table back to the conversation he was having with the other three teens. How the teens fingers twitched when Dean or Cas made too fast of a movement.

"I read his dad beat the shit out of him. We're two older men who aren't from around here and it's a small town we probably freak him out. Just be nice and don't say anything about it to him."

Dean mumbled to the Angel who nodded seriously.

"I shall do as you say."

Shaking his head Dean went back to eating. About ten minutes later Sam texted him.

"Hey Sam says he's out lets go."

Leaving the amount for the bill and some extra for tip Dean and Cas left silently. Dean nodded once to Isaac on his way out but nothing else. As the door closed behind them Isaac let out a breathe he hadn't realized he was holding.

"You okay man?"

Scott asked as he placed a hand on his shoulder. Isaac nodded.

"Yeah fine. I just want to know what they want with me."

Allison nodded as she watched the unknown Hunters walk away from the dinner. Then a slow smile crept onto her face.

"I have an idea to find out for you."

The three male teens looked at her with the same puzzled expressions as she walked back to the booth they had been sitting at before. Stiles and Scott followed her and Isaac looked around the empty diner before joining them and sitting down as well.

"Well your master mind idea would be?"

Stiles pressed as the girl continued to smile and keep silent. Looking up at the waiting boys she set out explaining the plan to them.

"I don't like it."

Derek stood in the living room of his house in front of the four teens and his uncle with his arms crossed.

"But it's ingenious."

Scott whined to the Alpha.

"No. Are you five stupid there is no way that will work."

Peter scoffed.

"Have any better ideas on how to get the scoop on the new Hunters in town?"

He questioned Derek. With a deadly glare Derek said nothing as his eyes glimmered red for a fraction of a second. Running a hand through his hair he closed his eyes as if to block his Pack out.

"You want to send in one of the humans to get close to them?"

Derek nearly growled.

"And which human were you suggesting take on this brilliant act of infiltration?"

Looking from one teen to the other three of them pointedly looked at Stile while he grinned at Derek.

"No."

"Yes."

All five others said in unison.


End file.
